Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-6p^{4}-7p^{3}-p^{2}) + (-7p^{5}-6p^{3} ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-6p^{4}-7p^{3}-p^{2} - 7p^{5}-6p^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ - \color{#DF0030}{6 p^4} - {7 p^3} - \color{#9D38BD}{ p^2} - {7 p^5} - {6 p^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { -7 p^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ -6 p^4} + { p^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -1 p^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-7p^{5}-6p^{4}-13p^{3}-p^{2}$